icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnyboo50/Who is Favorite Powerpuff Girl, Rowdyruff Boy and Powerpunk Girl?
Who is your Favorite Powerpuff Girl: Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Who is your Favorite Rowdyruff Boy: Brick Boomer Butch Who is your Favorite Powerpunk Girl: Berserk Brat Brute Character Informantion The Powerpuff Girls Blossom: '''The self-proclaim leader of the group. She is consider the smart one of her sisters. She is the only one of the group to have long hair. Blossom is determine, kind, and is usually the one who thinks things through. Though, sometimes Blossom can be vain, fussy, overbearing, and self-center. She is very level-headed. She usually "parents" her two sisters. Her element is everything nice. '''Bubbles: '''The "cute" one of the group. She is consider the show's fan favorite, alongside Mojo Jojo. Bubbles has a naive cuteness, and is the team's weak spot. However: Bubbles is nice, very bubbly, and confident. Unlike Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles acts more like children her age. Like most five year olds, she is naive and is the powerpuff girl who is more easily tricked, most note by HIM. She is creative, girly, joyful, ditzy, and playful. Her element is sugar. '''Buttercup: '''The "tough" one of the group. She is the group's tomboy and "bad girl". She hates anything girl and usually plays with toys such as action figures. Buttercup enjoys playing rough and consider the toughtest fighter. Buttercup can be very agressive and mean sometimes, mostly towards Bubbles. However, once you get to know her, she is actually very friendly. Though, she can be selfish, but will learn her lesson at some point. She usually picks on Bubbles for an unknown reason, and will end up making her cry. Though, at the end of the episode, Buttercup will forgive Bubbles for her actions, and Bubbles will forgive her. Her element is spice. The Rowdyruff Boys '''Brick: '''The self-ploclaim leader of The Rowdyruff Boys. Brick is the counterpart of Blossom. He wears his hair in a mullet and his head style is exactly like Blossom but spiker. He usually irriates his brothers and usually starts the conflicts between he and his brothers. Brick also prossesses a little of Blossom's logic. One difference between Brick and Blossom is while Blossom plays peacemaker between her sisters, Brick usually is a troublemaker because of his quick-temper personality. He is a violent mean-spirited bully, and usually belittles brother, Boomer, and gets along a little better with Butch. His element is snips. '''Boomer: '''The "cute" one of the boys. Boomer is Bubbles' counterpart. Boomer wears a wings haircut. Like Bubbles, he is extremely naive and isn't too bright. Boomer is usually a loudmouth dimwit. On difference between Boomer and Bubbles is he isn't easily disgusted while she's disgusted of the things he enjoys doing. Like Bubbles, he is also treated by his brothers due to be naive. People usually state Boomer and Bubbles make a great couple. His element is a puppy dog's tail. '''Butch: The "hyper and tough" one of the group. He is the counterpart of Buttercup. His spikes goes upwards. Like Buttercup, Butch is aggressive. However, he is more hyper-active, and usually moves his body up and down whenever excited. He was once shown to be far more agressive than Brick himself. One difference betweeen Butch and Buttercup is that Butch never says sorry, as Buttercup would say sorry for her actions. His element is snails. The Powerpunk Girls Note:'''The Powerpunk Girls were meant to be in the first series, but due to making The Powerpuff Girls Movie, they weren't introuduced in the first series, instead in the CD comic, Deja View, the episodes title: '''Berserk: '''The self-proclaim leader of the group. She is a nasty, creepy girl. While Blossom's bow is neatly tied, Berserk's aren't and usually all over the place. She wears a deep red dress and wears stockings with mary jane black shoes. She is the counterpart of Blossom. A difference between Blossom and Berserk is that Blossom tries to play peacemaker with her sisters, Berserk can careless playing peacemaker and usually is believe to start the fights between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty. '''Brat: The "cute and fashionable" one of the Powerpunk Girls. She is also the obixous and rowdy of her sisters opposed from Bubbles cute and naive demeanor. Brat is said to be the most favorite of The Powerpunk Girls. Brat wears long pigtails holded by blue bows. She wears a deep blue tanktop with a black skirt with stocking and black boots. She wears blue bracelets and yellow bracelets. One difference between Bubbles and Brat is that Bubbles always been the crybaby of the group, Brat nearly never cries. She is said to be spoil. Brat is also the sassiest of The Powerpunk Girls. Brat loves shopping for the latest clothes. Her element is salt. Brute: The "grossiest and most destrustive" one of The Powerpunk Girls. Brute is highly tomboyish and seems goth. She wears a mohawk with a black dress with a big deep green spike belt around her waist. She wears green stockings with black boots. She wears spike blacelets said made by Berserk herself and gave it to Brute. One difference between Buttercup and Brute is Buttercup is easily disgusted of the stuff Brute enjoys doing. Brute is the second favorite of The Powerpunk Girls. Her element is vinegar. Powerpuff-Girls-cn07.jpg|Blossom powerpuff-girls-bubbles1.jpg|Bubbles powerpuff-girls5.jpg|Buttercup the-rowdyruff-boys_37483_top.jpg|Brick thtoobig.jpg|Boomer 2008-10-13-2.jpg|Butch images.jpg|Berserk 2009-3-22-3.jpg|Brat 2009-3-15-1.jpg|Brute Category:Blog posts